


In Loco Parentis

by Kerguelen (Slashmommy)



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M, Obliviousness, Pre-Slash, parental talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Kerguelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set enough after the movie to have new offices for the police. Sergeant Fisher stands in for the Buttermans. Nick/Danny implied, but pre-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loco Parentis

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to spamala97 for beta reading. This was written when Hot Fuzz first came out, but is only now being posted here as I'm trying to collect all of my older works.

Tony Fisher couldn't believe this was happening to him. He agreed with Bob Walker that someone had to speak to Angel, but he just wished it didn't have to be him. He felt Saxon's cold nose press against his hand and looked up from the spot on the floor he'd been staring at. Bob was standing by his desk. 

"G'won." 

"Right. I'll just ... go on in there and ... talk to him," he said as he forced himself to go stand in the doorway to Angel's new office. "A word if I may, Inspector Angel?" 

"Of course, what can I do for you, Sergeant?" he said gesturing for him to come in and take a seat. 

"I'd rather stand, if you don't mind. See, Bob and I were talking the other night and we -- well, we felt someone needed to explain some things to you." 

"Explain?" 

"About the Buttermans." 

"Frank Butterman was a --" 

"I said the Buttermans, not just Frank." 

"Oh. Alright," Nicholas said, clearly confused. "What about them?" 

"I was about Danny's age now when Mrs. Butterman passed, God rest her soul. I'd already been working here a while, so I can remember what Frank was like before this whole mess began. You know, maybe I will sit down for this," Tony said as he sat down across from Nicholas. "You see, they were the most amazing couple I ever met. There weren't anything Frank wouldn't do for his missus. He adored her beyond all reckoning. He didn't care about the best village, but she worked on it like the Devil himself was after her." 

"Yes, well, Inspector Butterman explained all this before he tried to have me killed out at the castle, so if there's nothing else..." 

"It's just, he was a good man once. I know it was a long time ago, but he was. See, he and Irene were like that swan that keeps getting out." 

"The swan?" 

"They mate for life, swans. Frank was the same way. Without Irene he was rudderless. I remember Bob and I worrying about him and little Danny at the time. It all happened just after his 13th birthday." 

"Christ! He was just a kid." 

"Aye, that he was. Sweet kid, too. Loved him mum something fierce, but he always favored his dad." 

"Danny is nothing like his father," Nicholas said curtly.

"You can't just write Frank Butterman off that way if you're planning on keeping on with Danny. When all's said and done, he's still the lad's father." 

"Keeping on?" 

"That's ... well, that's why Bob thought I should talk to you. We've known Danny for years, and that lad's had more than his share of heartache. Either leave him be or treat him right, or you'll be answering to us." 

"What are you on about? Danny's my partner. Of course I'm going to do right by him." 

Tony stared at Angel dumbfounded. He couldn't believe the man didn't get it. He idly wondered if he and Bob had been wrong, but then decided it didn't matter. Danny's feelings on the matter were clear and that was the important part. 

"I'm not talking about him being your partner in the service, Angel. I'm talking about ... after hours." 

"Our friendship?" 

"Friendship? Well, yes... No. Are you really that blind? That boy loves you." 

"Look, Tony, Danny's my best friend -" 

"And from your own account, he risked his own life and stood up to his dad to protect you up at the castle. He joined you against the whole NWA when you came back into town AND when Tom Weaver came after you he got himself shot to protect you. Seems a bit above and beyond for mere friendship. Even for best friends. Didn't you ever wonder why?" 

"I --" 

"Look, Inspector -- Nicholas -- nobody here is going to begrudge Danny any happiness. It don't matter to us that it's against regulations. All that matters to us is that you treat him right, and I suppose since you aren't already together like we thought, that means you'd best be making up your mind how you feel about him." 

Nicholas sat stone still staring at Tony and, frankly, it was making him uncomfortable. It was bad enough he'd had to have this conversation in the first place, but Angel still wasn't able to understand half of what Bob was saying. 

"I -- I'll be leaving you be then," Tony said nervously as he left the office. 

Bob was waiting for him when he went back into the main office. He didn't say anything just gave him a look. Tony nodded and went back to his desk.


End file.
